Opposites
by oshagirl
Summary: Everyone has an opposite. You will never that person. It will just wander the planet, just like you. That's how life's supposed to work. However, that exists only with natural birth, so when one is created...That's one of the circumstances they will meet. Because when opposites meet, the purest form of love and hate is born.


Everyone has an opposite. Most of the time, you will never that person. It will just wander the planet, just like you. But instead of up, that person will go down. That's how life's supposed to work. Only with extreme pulls and pushes opposites meet. If a blue haired sweet boy is born, on the other side of the world an orange haired mean girl is born. However, that exists only with natural birth, so when one is created, how can the opposite just appear on the other side of the world? That's one of the circumstances they will meet.

This is how not only Death the Kid had been created, but also Life the Child. Even Lord Death himself couldn't stop her creation, you see, it is part of what makes the balance of this word. After all madness was contained, opposites is one of the forces that took its place.

Death the Kid and Life the Child.  
death and life  
black and white  
love and hate  
haters and lovers  
brother and sister, and no family at all  
so different, yet so the same.  
Simply opposites.  
They bring out the best and worst out of each other, or sides no one has ever seen before.  
When opposites meet, the purest form of love and hate is born. Their lives will be uncontrollably entangled, until death.

Child is a girl that can be described in one word: chaos. She loved every part of it, but, unlike Kid, she had no obsession with it. The girl was a weapon, like Kid, and wielded a trident named Kuro.  
Kuro was a tall teenage boy, whom originated from France, with messy green hair and orange eyes. His usual expression was either bored or annoyed, depending on the situation. He trusts Child, and is willing to do a lot for her, no matter his behavior.  
Child was of average height and had long strait white hair. She has no sanzu lines, even though she is a grim reaper. That is because she had gained most of her abilities after her creation, Kid was created with, due to the fact he was created from a part of Lord Death's soul. To match her hair, she had two big purple hues with stripes. She was… perfectly symmetrical… until she was fully dressed. Her clothing style existed out of shirts and jeans or skirts in all various colors. She cut of a sleeve of her shirt once, or dropped buckets of paint on her clothes, just for the colorfulness of it.

Chaotic, for short.

The only thing she always wears is one of the two hair pins with a red ribbon and her father's mask, but a black version of it, which she got as a present from Kid a long time ago. She doesn't like to brag or to tell anyone who her father is, that he is the god of death, it might scare people. She wouldn't cause death to anyone, aside from kishin eggs.

How Kid and Child are able to live in the same house is a mystery to everyone, even their weapons. They even started a war, well, sort of.

Kid had cleaned up Child's room for her, her room was the only place she could not stand being tidy, she already had to live with every other room in the house being symmetrical, so… well you can figure it out. But Kid being Kid, he did more than just cleaning up.  
When Child woke up-around 8h15-, blindfolded, she had questioned what had happened. You would rather associate the scream that sound through the mansion with Liz, being forced to watch another horror movie with Kuro and Patti. But no, it was actually Child, seeing what happened to her room.  
When Kuro went to check on his meister, worried about the scream –though he did not show it-, he did not find her in the neat room, just something shaking underneath the blankets.

"Hey… Child?" he asked.  
"H-Here…" the pile of sheets responded, making a small jump at his voice.  
He raised an eyebrow in response. A short silence followed.  
"G-Get it g-gone!"  
Kuro looked in the room, noticing it was not only untypically tidy, but also symmetrical. The bed was now in the center of the room, the dressers were perfectly moved, the posters were classified on date and copied on the opposing wall and even the paperwork on her desk was ordered perfectly. He sighed, shaking his hand and running his left hand through his uncombed hair. "Kid…"  
He grabbed one of the dressers and moved it across the room, then he tore of one of the posters hanging on the wall and dropped it on the ground. Next he moved the first centered bed, with her in it, against the wall.  
"Done," he said simply, to which Child removed the covers.  
Her face was red and puffy, meaning she was truly furious now.  
"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDD!" she screamed, and Kuro was almost certain that everyone in Death City had heard her.

"I wonder what he did this time, she's never sounded that angry before," Liz said in a boring manner, doing her nails in the living room.  
"I dunno sis, but let's go watch!" Patti said excited, raising her fist into the air.

Kid entered Child's room, eyes closed and a content smile spread across his face. He had not noticed Child's anger when she had called him and thus was obvious about the upcoming events.  
"So how do you-"  
"I'm going to kill you!" Child cut him off, and not only verbally. She also gave him an uppercut, one with such a power that Kid flew through the opposing wall back into the hallway. He landed right in front of the Thompson sisters.

The oldest one raised an eyebrow. "Wow, he really messed up this time did he?" The youngest one just laughed.

It did not even take 2 seconds for the boy to stand face-to-face with his opposite once again, now angry.  
"Well sorry for just doing a favor!" he yelled.  
"Who were you doing a favor?! I already have to live with the entire house being like _you_ want it, can't I have my own room anymore either?!" she answered in a tone just as loud. Kid growled in response.  
"You… You know symmetry is very dear to me!"  
"Well so was Mister Snuggles to me but do you hear me complaining, you animal abuser!"  
"It was just a stuffed animal, get over it! You were too old for it anyway!"  
Mister Snuggles was Child's stuffed bunny, but after some years it lost –or she tore of- an ear. She tried to hide it from Kid, but he found out and burned. Long story short, tears were cried, blood was spilled and the two couldn't be in the same room for three months. They were 10…  
"I don't care! If I was too old for Snuggles than you are way too old for your stupid OCD!"  
"I already told you it is not a disease! I am not sick"  
"Yes it is and yes you are! Just admit it!"  
"… Bitch!"  
"Jerk!"  
The two glared at each other, growling.

"Aaand here it comes…" the male weapon said from the sideline, now standing next to the sisters.  
"So I'm not the only one who noticed the pattern…" Liz commented.  
"Who wouldn't?" they both glanced at Patti, who watched amused.

"Well dad never wanted you!" Kid spat. This caused Child to gasp and tears to well up in her eyes. She played her own trump card as well.  
"Well you're not symmetrical!"  
that caused the same reaction to Kid.

3… 2… 1…

Both were balled up in a corner of the room, crying their eyes out.  
"So… who's taking who?" Liz finally asked, after her sister's laughter died down.  
If it comes to calming someone down, Child is usually a harder task than Kid. She's a lot more stubborn.  
"I'll take Child, I already know something to get this over with," Kuro answered. The twin guns nodded and headed for Kid while the trident headed for his own meister.

"Hey… Child?" he said, in just the same manner, but softer, as earlier that day. He crouched down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
Her forehead was leaning against her knees, so he couldn't see her expression, but had a pretty good suspicion about what it was. "I'm not feeling guilty about punching him…" she muttered.  
"That doesn't mean you shouldn't say sorry. Besides, that last part was a bit too much wasn't it?" the weapon mumbled back. Child raised her head to look at him, her lips were pouted and her eyes closed. "No," was her stubborn reply. Why she needs to act like a small child in situations like this he didn't understand.  
He sighed "Fine, then I guess I have to take Soul…"  
"What do you mean take Soul?" she asked confused.  
"Well since you got another fight with Kid you'll be grounded and that means I can't take you to BB," he answered shrugging.  
"Wait you have tickets to Breaking Benjamin?!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide in disbelief. Breaking Benjamin, BB for short, was Child's favorite band, but it was almost impossible to get a ticket to their concerts.  
"Yes I do, but unless you make up with Kid I can't take you," he said, his voice as simple as his last reaction.  
"But I don't want to apologize, he acted just as bad as I did"  
"If you apologize, he will apologize as well. Someone just has to take the first step…"  
"I guess that's true…"

She got up from her position on the ground. She turned around and looked at Kid, who was just getting up as well. They walked towards each other and stopped about 3 feet away.  
"I'm sorry Kid," Child started making an apology bow.  
"I should apologize for my behavior as well, it was rather mean to say that," Kid answered back.

"Can you two just hug and get this over with already," Kuro asked annoyed. It was still weekend and only 9 am, and he usually stayed in bed until 11. Patti, as nice as she is, decided to help them out and gave Child a push in the back.

However it gave a different result than she expected. Child tripped and fell on Kid, who fell down as well. Their bright red faces were inches away from each other and they looked each other in their wide eyes. Before Child could even stand up, Kid pushed her off.  
"You did that to get revenge while I wasn't paying attention, didn't you?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.  
"What the hell are you talking about, I just tripped okay?" she answered, on the verge of yelling again.  
"You're lying!"  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Yes you are, cheater!"  
"I'm not you prick!"  
"Cry baby!"  
"Daddy's boy!"

"Oh god please not again!" Kuro whined, but they didn't hear him, they never do.

**AN: So here's me trying to be funny, I hope it worked. **

**-main storyline info: This story will mainly be either funny or fluffy (sometimes short) chapters. I There are no main parings, just a bit of ChildXKid and little hints of KuroXLiz.**

**-more specific info: Colors for opposites work as following: if it is one of the three main colors (red, yellow, blue), the opposite will be the mix of the two other main colors and vice versa. I took Breaking Benjamin because a rock band is rather fitting and BB is awesome. Kuro is another OC, but he won't be dept out any further than he is now.**

**-Raise your hand if you thought of Beyond Birthday when you said BB**

**Stay tuned and see ya! (in a long time) **


End file.
